


Of dancing, DJ-ing and being locked together

by tuanyyien



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys and their stupid crushes, LET JI HANSOL DEBUT!, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanyyien/pseuds/tuanyyien
Summary: “A dance stage?’ it’s not really a question but more of an emphasis. Hansol gets it when the director keeps insisting on putting Johnny and him in a collaboration stage. Two tall equally attractive guys dancing together, the fans will go nuts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want my twins tower unit to finally reunite! Not beta-ed.

“A dance stage?’ it’s not really a question but more of an emphasis. Hansol gets it when the director keeps insisting on putting Johnny and him in a collaboration stage. Two tall equally attractive guys dancing together, the fans will go nuts. He has seen enough of it when they did a stage together during their trainee days.  
“That’s what I’m thinking but I still want something more, it is your first concert after all and while dance collaboration is great but it’s nothing out of the ordinary.” The director says while making sound with his pen. Hansol thinks it distracting when the director keeps tapping his pen on the table like that. Distraction is the least he needs right now in this meeting room. Ideas, choreography, stages designing, those are the things he needs to focus on. Speaking of distraction…. Johnny. Goddamn Johnny and his habit of leaning back to the chair exposing his neck like that. 

“I can dj while he dances to the music.” Johnny’s sudden voice drags him back to reality. “Put me in the center of the stage, he can dance around the dj booth or, he can dance on it, it’s up to him.”

“Wouldn’t it be… too mature?” there is hesitance in Hansol’s voice, he knows. Of course there is hesitance. Dancing on the dj booth? That only happens in bad Hollywood movies with the female protagonist trying to flirt sexily with the DJ. Hansol is not up for that cliché shit, thank you very much. “What mature? I’m not saying you have to strip your clothes, although I would very much prefer that and I think the fans would love it too. All I’m saying is both of us get to do what we are good at which is dancing for you and dj for me. Beside, none of the sunbaes has done it before in their concerts I think. It would be cool and new and the fans would drool after us. It’s a win-win.”

“Stop trying to get in his pants, Johnny.” Hansol will never admit that he is blushing but he does silently thank the director in his head for interrupting Johnny. For someone who lives in America most of his life, Johnny is actually good at using his mouth (pun intended) to flirt. It’s not that Hansol hates all the flirting and sexual tension between the two of them. He just prefers it to be in private. They had been skirting around the tension since forever to finally get some actions done a couple of months ago. Was the experience good? Fucking awesome is what Hansol would say. Will it make the two of them sit down and have a serious talk about this ambiguous relationship? Probably not. His thoughts are drifting to some dangerous place again. Focus, Hansol, focus!

“Are you up for it, Hansol?” Hansol really likes this director, he decides. The director is kind enough to always ask for their ideas and approval even though he is in higher position. “That sounds good.”  
“Great! It’s decided then. You two can work together and choreograph the performance. 2 weeks is all I can give you guys so make sure to prepare everything thoroughly. Other staffs and I will evaluate the performance when the due comes. Not to put you two under pressure but remember, first concert. Now get your teenage hormone ass out of this room and start working. Call the Dream unit in for me on your way out.”  
\----------  
“So… how do you want to do it?” Hansol finds himself sitting in their practice room running out of patience. It’s been 2 hours since they were out of the meeting and Johnny just keeps on playing with his stupid dj tools without saying anything. It’s Johnny’s favorite game, staying quiet until the silence and awkwardness suffocate Hansol. In a way, it’s an effective method of making him talk and initiate the conversation which is something Hansol rarely does.

“Give me 1 day, I will finish the beat. You can stay here and listen to it while I’m working on it. Be straight forward to me if you want to change and switch up something or whatever.” Johnny doesn’t even look up when he starts talking. Instead, Hansol is the one has to look up from his sitting position to look at Johnny. He doesn’t feel offended, he knows how Johnny gets when the guy is focusing on his music. It’s one of the things Hansol really likes about him for how long they have known each other.

“I’m not rushing you. I’m asking which concept you want to go for. Hip hop, contemporary, future house, et cetera. What is your idea?” Admittedly, Hansol is really excited for their stage. How can he not when both of them gets to do a stage together for their first ever concert? He is living his dream right now.  
“Exotic.” Johnny says the word in English and even though Hansol is not good at the language like Ten is, he understands the word. He has heard it enough from Johnny to know what the word means. Whenever Hansol dances in front of everyone to demonstrate the moves and feeling of their new choreography, Johnny will use that word to praise him. “I don’t know which dancing style can fit that word but you know your shit, Hansol, you can figure it out. But just stay here while I’m working on the beat.”

“Should you find the Beat Burger hyungs instead? I know shit about EDM and DJ stuff, Youngho.”  
“I know you are shit but this is our stage and I’m making the beats for you. So shut up, and stay here.” Ok, if Hansol wasn’t blushing in the meeting room then, he is definitely blushing now.  
\----------  
They are friends-with-benefits, sort of. Although Hansol doesn’t like to put label on his sexual orientation or his personal relationships, he just doesn’t know how to explain it simpler. Other members know about their relationship (or whatever it is), of course they know. Johnny and he haven’t been really discreet about it. It started out with casual and appropriate mutual flirting (thought it was mostly on Johnny’s side and Hansol awkwardly tried to correspond) but somewhere along the line with late night practicing and the joking “you look really hot with that sweaty shirt honey” and “you would look even hotter if you were dancing with nothing on”, they pushed the limit and excused themselves to the bathroom with wide eyes from the members and a shrieking Taeyong about how “THERE ARE KIDS IN THIS ROOM YOU HORNY JERKS!”

So while it was dirty and messy because of their sweats and for fuck’s sake, they were getting each other off in a toilet stall, everything was fucking hot and desperate with hands rambling everywhere to get as much skin as possible and mouth latching on the exposing neck (“no hickey, Youngho! I’m gonna fucking kill you if there are hickeys.” “You like me and my body too much to do that, darling.”) It was all hand jobs and quick blow jobs in the bathroom in the morning after that and Hansol enjoys it, really. Who doesn’t enjoy a good blow job and more often than not, he is more than willing to be the one who gives. But that’s only how far their relationship goes. Hansol is ok with it, he guesses. He doesn’t expect a cute “dating in secret” or “holding hands under the table” or shit like that. They are idols and idols are expected to be touchy with each other but no gay allowed. Fuck homophobia and homophobic jerks. So no, Hansol doesn’t want those things but he does want to at least know how Johnny thinks about their relationship. As much as this is just a fuck then leave relationship, Hansol would like to know if both sides shared the perspective. And probably because Johnny just doesn’t say shit.

For a guy whose mouth seems to never shut up about everything in this world, Johnny is always quiet when he is alone with Hansol, which is frustrating. He is all flirting and innuendos when they are with others but when it’s just the two of them (not that they have the privilege to be left alone, especially when they are in a boy group), he is just quiet. It’s always like this: a slight brush on shoulder or arm, a little bit of touching, some flirting exchanges and stealing glances to know that it’s time for both of them to leave the room. They get each other off as quick and silent as possible then Johnny takes the responsibility to clean any traces then leaves without a word. Johnny acts like nothing has change, like Hansol didn’t just get on his knees for him and he didn’t just run his fingers’ through Hansol’s hair to get a good drip and came in Hansol’s throat. Ok, that was too much detail. But Hansol is annoyed. He has the right to be even if there is no commitment in this relationship.  
\----------  
Two weeks passed by pretty fast when you are under deadline pressure but these two weeks spending time in this practice room with just the two of them only fuels his annoyance. They only talk about the music, the dance, the stage. Pros being professional, awesome and great. But Hansol feels like something is crawling under his skins with the way Johnny seems to be distant himself from Hansol more than ever. Heck, they haven’t touched each other for two weeks. What changed? All they were asked was to design a collab stage together and suddenly Johnny decided to go all cold on him. Fuck Johnny and his Chicago laid back style. Hansol didn’t do anything to deserve this cold treatment. If Johnny wants to act like that, two can play this game. Hansol is an introverted but he is not afraid of a challenge and he knows how to use his advantages when he needs to.  
Dancing, Hansol is always good at that. Dancing sexily, Hansol would graduate top score if there was a class for that. He knows Johnny has a hot for his dancing skill (Johnny has proved it enough with how he cursed in English under his breath when he shoved Hansol against the wall and how fast those fingers were to unfasten their belts.) So Hansol did exactly that, choreographed an exotic dance. Hansol is petty when he wants to. So he purposely put on a one-man show for Johnny as many as possible when only the two of them were in the practice room. In his defense, he was just practicing his dance and practice makes perfect. Johnny could keep up his pretentious façade but his eyes said otherwise as they followed Hansol’s ass and hips when Hansol danced in the practice room. Johnny’s music doesn’t help, it’s a mixed of slow beat alternative R&B and a bit of hip hop. It’s… sensual, sensual yet fierce and determined. It’s… Hansol. The beats really are about Hansol and he should have known better when Johnny said he was going to make music about him. Hansol is thankful, not a lot of people in this rude world have someone make music about them. Cliché? Yes. Poetic? Absolutely. Hansol found it so easy to dance to the music and the movements just came naturally to him.

Nonetheless, this whole situation was still childish, Hansol admitted. Both of them are grown adults and really, what is there to be angry about when they weren’t even in a relationship? But it’s too late to back down with how the tension keeps growing thicker and this can lead to two results: they will argue about each other’s behavior after some angry sex or, or they will officially call it quit. In hindsight, Hansol could just call Johnny out for his shitty act and they could sit down and talk like two grown adults to solve their problems but Hansol has the tendency to run away from any kind of confrontation, it’s just not his thing. And maybe, in the back of his mind, he’s afraid the confrontation would lead to something he hasn’t prepared for. So Ji Hansol, as the fearless childish man he is, continues to push this game further.  
He has another idea in his mind.

When the evaluation comes, Hansol asks their stylists to put some black eyeliner on his eyes and dress him in loose white t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans. He wants the heavy make up for this performace. Hansol is not narcissistic and he is usually shy but when he looks at his reflection in the mirror in the changing room, Hansol is satisfied with how he looks.

“What are you doing?” Hansol can see Johnny’s face through the reflection in the mirror as the guy just walks into the changing room. Johnny’s expression is hilarious and Hansol enjoys every bit of it. “Preparing, what does it look like I’m doing??”  
“I know, genius! But what’s with the eyeliner and everything?”  
“It’s called being serious and professional, mind you.”  
Before Johnny can give him a comeback, their names got called outside of the changing room and it’s their turn to be evaluated by the directors and other staff in the company.

\-----------

Everything was great, as Hansol expected. Believe it or not, in the midst of their problems, both of them did work extremely hard on this project and Hansol is really proud. They got praised for their creativity and “the chemistry between you two isvamazing, you two really do work well as a unit”. If only the staffs knew.  
They are back in the changing room now crowded only by some members in the team since the stylist team has finished their job. And before Hansol can open his mouth to say “good job” or anything, he finds himself being pushed against the wall. “What the fuck?”

“Foul mouth, aren’t you? I guess I’m rubbing that bad habit on you. But what was that for Hansol? You didn’t dance like how we practiced. Fuck that, let me say it again. The part where you lying down on the floor dancing with wet and half open t-shirt wasn’t there when we practice.” So maybe Hansol likes to surprise Johnny a bit, he should have told Johnny beforehand because they were working together and this is their project but the devil in him said no to that. “Big deal! I already said to the staff I want wet floor full of water when it’s our turn to perform and it wouldn’t change anything.”

“It is a fucking big deal when you decided to where white t-shirt when water is involved. Shit, you have no idea do you?”  
“Would you two just shut up and fuck your anger out or something? It’s been tired and stressful for everyone that breathes near the two of you.” That distinctive voice comes from Taeyong. Since it’s just him, Johnny, Taeyong, Taeil, Winwin and Mark in this changing room, Taeyong is more relaxed with his words. “You know what, everyone except these two, get out now! We are locking them up in here until they can solve their sex life problems.”  
“Mark is underage! And you can’t lock us in here, the door knob just doesn’t work that way, idiot.” Johnny says sarcastically. Mark (who really couldn’t careless) and everyone else does get out of the room as Taeyong said with a sigh on their lips.

“Good job with your observation dumbass! There is a lock on the other side too since there were incident with trainees cracking the knob and sneaking in here to get deal with their raging hormones. The company has put a lock outside the room to prevent that from happening again. I will rearrange the set list so you two can go last with the evaluation. Good luck Johnny, sex seems to solve everything for you anyway. And I love you, Hansol hyung. I’m sorry you have to deal with this dumbass’ crush and feelings” and Taeyong is gone as fast as he could.  
\--------------  
“We are locked.”  
“No shit Sherlock.” Hansol really doesn’t understand that English phrase but Mark and Jaehyun always laugh when Johnny says it.  
“I’m going to kill Taeyong when we are out of here.” Johnny says as he flops down on the couch. Hansol is also sitting on that couch but he stays close in the corner and Johnny is sitting the furthest from him. Too far away and too much distance. “I will help you dissolve the body.” And the room goes silent again… It’s suffocating and that strange feeling is crawling under Hansol’s skin again. He feels like he needs to say something, anything…

“I’m sorry for the shit I put you through.” Johnny never fails to surprise him. “It was stupid but you weren’t innocent at all. It’s not like I’m the only one who is at fault here so I hope we are even.”

And that gets on Hansol’s last nerve. He turns to Johnny side and actually tries to raise his voice louder but not loud enough for the people outside of the room to hear. “No, we are not even at all, Seo Youngho. You don’t fucking get to give me the cold treatment without any reason because last time I checked, I gave you a deep throat and you were enjoying it very much so what the fuck Youngho? What the fuck is this all about?” Hansol is tired, he likes playing games and he likes winning but now Hansol is just tired. He is tired of wondering and asking questions to himself just to find no answer for everything. If confrontation is bound to happen sooner or later, he will listen to Taeyong and face it. He has so many questions, so many doubts and he couldn’t avoid them any longer. Too many nights when the adrenaline from dancing was still running in his veins and his mind was running and it couldn’t help but wandering to the dangerous zone. What exactly are they when it’s just him and his assumption? What exactly is their relationship when Johnny just doesn’t acknowledge it? Even a fuck buddy needs some acknowledgement. “And what are we? Really, what are we Youngho? Are we friends with benefit and is this just about the sex? Not everyone can get on their knees for their friend then act like nothing has changed. It’s been two months Youngho, just give me an answer.”

“I can’t.” The couch they are sitting on seems to grow longer.

“Fuck you and your “I can’t,” Johnny. I only need an answer and if it’s so hard for you, just fucking call everything off and we are done.” Hansol is braver than he thought he would be, he needs to give himself more credits for that. He is brave but that doesn’t stop the heavy pain slamming in his chest when he starts screaming at the guy sitting at the end of the couch. His body and heart must be exhausted after the evaluation, the pain is a side effect. It has nothing to do with how close he is on the verge of breaking down. It’d be a shame if this was the end for them. They were close friends, or that was Hansol thought. Their personalities were different but they were close. Being the older members in the group and sharing the same responsibility, they didn’t really have a choice but to hang out together and stay close. Hansol liked Johnny as a friend, he figured it out a long time ago. Johnny’s bratty and loud personality compliments his quiet and introverted side. They were friends and maybe they won’t be friend anymore after this, maybe this will eventually lead to some dramatic fight and name calling with some bruises here and there.

“Don’t guilt trip me. You have no right to criticize me when you are the one who is trying to avoid the answer, Hansol. What can I say when you don’t even want to hear it? Fool yourself all you want but we all know you’re not prepared for it. Do I have to remind you how you always flinch away when I try to touch you? Don’t give me that “there are fans” crap, you let Yuta hug you all the fucking time. Nobody will question anything if two members hold hands when they bow. You don’t want the real answer Hansol, you just want to me to say that none of this means anything and it’s only about the sex so you can fall asleep at night feeling less anxious about us.”

Johnny’s voice is full of anger and desperation, Hansol doesn’t know what is right anymore. “You’re right, it’s been two months and I’m tired too Hansol. Everytime I thought you would feel the same way, you turn your back on me. All the flirting is just me trying hard to get a reaction from you because without it, you will busy yourself with others and pretend like I’m not in the room. I like you, Hansol and not just as a friend. I can’t give you my answer if it’s an answer you don’t want to hear.”

“I don’t…” Hansol thinks back of all the time he feels embarrassed because of Johnny’s words and tries to hide it by playing with Ten, Jaehyun or Yuta. He needs time to digest whatever Johnny is saying because all of it is new and terrifyingly true. He just doesn’t realize it himself, or he chooses to turn a blind eye on it… He doesn’t know what to say anymore because this situation becomes something he has never predicted before. So Hansol does what he does best when he is confused, isolating himself to think.

“Lee Taeyong, either you are going to open this door or I’m going to throw all your sweet stuff in the trash when I get out!” That works! As tough as Taeyong likes to pretend he is, the kid is easy to threaten if you know his witnesses. The door opens and Hansol fleas without looking back at Johnny, he doesn’t see the expression on Johnny’s face.  
\-----------  
Although he hates to admit it but Johnny is right, he is avoiding the answer he has known deep down. He is running away from the inevitable truth as long as he can by telling himself that he didn’t expect anything, that he just needed Johnny to confirm they were friends with benefit so he could negate his feelings for Johnny without being hurt. Also, Johnny sort of confessed to him? That had surprised Hansol, he didn’t see it coming. His mom always tells him how he is a smart kid but he is dense when it’s about emotional problems, his mom knows him best. Now that Hansol knows the feelings are mutual. What’s next? Confess that he likes Johnny too? Will Johnny accept the belated confession? Johnny called him out for his avoidance that day and Hansol is screwed. Shit! He left in the middle of their fight without saying anything to Johnny. Knowing Johnny, the guy must have been pissed as hell. Hansol wants to punch himself for ruining everything. Chances are: 1, Johnny will cancel their collaboration and refuse to talk to him for a while (they are in the same group and as petty as they are, the group’s dynamic comes first.) 2, the stage will be carried out but it will be pure business and Johnny will still refuse to talk to him. Either way, Hansol screwed everything up and he needs to fix it, he makes up his mind. Johnny can be pissed at him and take back his confession and call it quit (ouch!) but Hansol still needs to untangle this mess. What passed is past and he needs to fix it so their problem won’t affect the group.

So here he is, in the practice room at 4-ish in the morning two days after the fight. They haven’t talked to each other since then and this time, none of the members dares to say anything about the situation. Hansol texted Johnny ten minutes ago after he spaced around the room for almost an hour trying to make sense of what he wants to say. First, apologize for running away during the fight. Second, admit he was at fault too for avoiding Johnny. Third, they should never let their problems affect the whole group again and the stage should still happen. And last, whatever this is between them, Hansol wants to give it a try… Ok, everything sounds good and logical to Hansol, he can do this. The only problem is Johnny hasn’t replied his text and Hansol doesn’t know how long he should wait.

Soon after there is a knock on the door and a wave of relief washes over Hansol, he didn’t realize how tense his whole body was a few minutes ago. Johnny walks in and comes sitting on the floor near Hansol without saying anything. The whole room goes quiet for a few minutes before Johnny, surprisingly, talks first. “Are you done dealing with your thoughts? Or are you calling me here at this ungodly hour just to watch you frowning?”

“Sorry for running away in the middle of our… argument. That’s shitty of me and I’m sorry.”  
“Go on.”  
“Also, for avoiding you in public yet dragging your ass for avoiding me.”  
“That’s good, next .”

“Don’t be a dick and ruin the mood, Youngho. I’m trying to be sincere. I know we have a lot of problems between us right now but don’t cancel our collaboration, ok? I really want it to happen. And we should never affect the group negatively. Taeyong already has a lot of things in his hands to deal with.” Hansol hasn’t lifted his head up once since Johnny walked in the room. The last thing he needs right now is to meet Johnny’s knowing eyes. That guy somehow always has this knowing look in his eyes and for god’s sake, Hansol is older than him, should he be the one to have that look instead?

“I didn’t want to cancel it anyway but thank you for letting me know you are serious about it too.” Johnny says calmly and everything is going great. They are calm and talking like two adults, Hansol didn’t stutter over his words and his heart doesn’t beat like it’s on a marathon, everything is going better than what he expected. But the next part, the next part is the hardest part.

“I… Ok, shit, listen carefully because I would never repeat these words. I don’t know if your words are still valid or whether you want to take them back, but I like you too Youngho, I like you a whole fucking lot and that’s why I was avoiding you. I just didn’t know how to cope with my feelings. I told myself I only want meaningless sex but we all know that’s bullshit now. We are idols! Idols are supposed to be dating, and we are gay for god’s sake. This is scary and terrifying but I still want to give it a try but of course only if you want to. You don’t need to answer right away I mean…”

Before he can say anything more, Hansol feels a pair of lips brushing against his own. It’s the familiar feeling but it feels different today. “Your rambling habit is cute, really but your mouth could be used for different activities at this moment.” Johnny is smiling and Hansol thinks he’d love to see this smile more, especially when it is for him. And Hansol leans in for more, he wants more of it even though he has taste those lips for so many times but today is different. So they kiss and kiss again but it’s not just teeth and tongue and desperation like before, the kisses are slow and languid. Sometimes it’s just a peck on the corner of his lips and gosh, Hansol could have had this sooner if he wasn’t such a stupid man. It’s regretful but he still has all the time in this world to explore this more. Hansol might be looking forward to something more intimate but Johnny doesn’t need to know about it for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be really short but words vomit i guess. Comments are welcomed. Please tell me if you find any mistake.
> 
> A gift to my friend, she knows who she is.


End file.
